Waiting On You
by Wings of Desire
Summary: Betrayed Bella is in search of the perfect father for her baby. She soon realizes perfect isn't always what she thought. She may just find it in her waiter turned babysitter neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight not mine.**

* * *

"I'm so over this rain." I stepped over the muddy puddle as I complained to my mother over my iphone. "I haven't seen the sun shine in a month. I'm not even kidding."

"You're the one that decided to take the job there. You had an amazing opportunity here in Phoenix at Phil's office." She chastised.

She was right. I did have an offer from him. The only problem with that is that I was his step-daughter. Not one person in his office would take me seriously. I wanted to make a name for myself...by myself.

I sighed. I was done trying to explain this to my mother.

"Had you stayed here you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Exactly what is that?"

"Pregnant. Unmarried."

"Mom," I groaned. "I'm here. I'll call you later." I ended the call as soon as I pulled open the door to H&H Attorneys at Law.

**ooooo**

The buzzer beeped as I sat at my desk filling in the information for the accounting worksheets.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Hunter would like to see you in his office. "

"Thanks, Carmen."

I finished what I was doing, grabbed the manila folder of my desk and headed to see Mr. Hunter.

"Hello, Victoria. Mr. Hunter requested to see me."

Victoria responded by picking up the phone and letting him know that I was there, as she hung up she waved a hand towards his door. I took that as I could go in.

"Always a pleasure, Vicki." I said too sweetly and headed towards the shiny wooden double door completely ignoring the humph of dismissal from Victoria.

She hated me and I couldn't figure out why. Unless she knew...but I don't know how she would. Or why she would really even care.

As I walked in, I saw that Mr. Hunter was getting off a phone call. He was leaning over his desk to hit the end call button. I couldn't help but admire the man's physique as he did so.

He had light brown hair with natural honey highlights. His hair was long for a man, down to his chin. He kept his face clean-shaven so it was hard to miss his chiseled features. His jaw was deliciously kissable. He was tall and muscular and devastatingly handsome. He starred in many dreams since I'd taken this job six months ago.

And I knew it was wrong. So very, very, wrong.

I turned around and closed the door slowly, smirking to myself for my thoughts. Before I could turn back towards him, I felt his hard body press against mine and I grinned wide. His hands roamed up my sides as his nose trailed up the back of my neck, through my loose curls find my ear where he whispered, "Did you bring me the requested information, Miss Swan?"

"I did." I lifted the manila folder to show him proof. "But you're going to have to work for it, Mr. Hunter."

He turned me around quickly before backing me up against the door, sliding his hands under my thighs and lifting me up.

I knew this routine well.

My legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck, and I was lost in him.

"I've been waiting for this all day." He said through his trails of kisses down my cheek, to my neck, as his hands were trying pull off my shirt.

"It's nine." I said with a laugh as I worked on the fly of his slacks.

"So." He said as his mouth went down my chest.

"You were with me not more than two hours ago."

"So."

"You're insatiable." I panted.

"For you, yes." His hand skimmed down to my stomach and he paused as my now visible baby bump was cupped in his hand. He looked up at me, maybe in awe, maybe in fear, but something showed in those deep blue's that made me feel uneasy. "He's getting big."

"Or her." I reminded.

He smiled. "Or her."

There was no more coherent talk after that.

**ooooo**

_**TWO MONTHS LATER...**_

"Oh, this is too cute!" Rose held up a blue onesie that said "Make The Girls Go Loco".

"It might be a girl, Rose." I countered.

"Oh, that's a boy in there! Trust me! Look at this one." She held up a superman onesie with a little cape sewn on.

"That one is cute. I'd even let my girl wear it." I said.

"I knew you'd like this one. I'm going to buy it." She hung it over her left arm. " I've never known a girl to be obsessed with a superhero until I met you."

I laughed halfheartedly. "My dad's fault. He used to read me the comics before bed."

"You've been a bit quiet all day," She asked. "What is going on?"

"It's nothing. I think it's just pregnancy hormones making me sensitive." I tried to evade.

"Sensitive over what?"

"I don't know. Everything." I looked over at her before focusing back on the tiny baby clothes. I held up an adorable outfit with a pink ruffle butt. "Cute."

I did not want to talk about how flaky James had been lately. I had not seen him all week besides at work. Even then, it was all work and no play. He said he was stressing over his divorce and also had an important case he was working on. I still felt uneasy.

"That's so precious! How did your doctor's appointment go the other day? Did he tell you not to worry about the baby not being as active during the day?" She asked.

"Yes, he said everything looks great and the baby is probably sleeping. He said not panic unless it's been a few hours since I haven't felt a kick." My gaze met hers and and I added, "The same thing you told me."

"I am an L&D nurse you know." She reminded me. "I deal with pregnant ladies every day."

"True." I nudged her.

"What does James think about the doctor's visits?" She asked. "Does he get all teary eyed seeing the baby and hearing the heartbeat?"

"Umm..." I went back to shuffling through the clothing racks. "He hasn't actually been to an appointment with me. He's a lawyer, an important one, so he doesn't really have time for it."

"WHAT?" She exclaimed. "He can't make time for his own baby? Or his pregnant girlfriend?"

"Rose," I said in a Don't-Start tone.

"You know I wasn't going to say anything but I'm not a big fan of his. I'm your best friend and I've never met him. You're having his baby for crying out loud. You guys should be his top priority." She said seriously.

"We are, you know, but he's still going through the divorce. It's rough on him." I defended.

"And you. You're his dirty little secret. You really shouldn't defend him." She admonished. "I swear, Bella, you should have listened to me when I said to stay away from him."

Ignoring the last jab and responded, "His _ex_-wife hasn't made it easy for him. The divorce was supposed to be finalized last week but she decided to demand more alimony and child support." I glanced at her. "She can't find out about us. She could use it against him. He has to be careful until the papers are signed."

"Right. You and the baby have to stay a secret for how long? You know, don't answer that." She said, unconvinced. "And technically she isn't his ex-wife. Yet."

Knowing she was right I changed the subject.

"You want a rice bowl? I'm craving Chipotle right now."

**ooooo**

"I'm nesting. Leave me alone." I said to Rose as she stood in the doorway to the baby's room. She was watching me fold, and re-fold all the baby blankets. They were neutral colors because I was not sure of the sex of the baby.

"It looks like your more than ready for this baby. You have everything. Diapers, out and ready, and you even have wipes in the warmer already. Think they might dry out before the little munchkin is here?" She teased.

"Oh shush!. I need to be ready. You realize this baby could be here in less than a month, right?"

"Shit. This has gone very fast." She looked feigned panic. "I don't think I'm ready for this." We both laughed.

"Ugh. Not fast enough." I groaned as another Braxton-Hicks tried to rip open my stomach. "I'm so ready. I'm not one of those pregnant people that love it. In fact, I hate all those perfect Barbie pregnant ladies. I want to punch them in the face."

"Says the pregnant lady who only gained fourteen pounds." She said loudly. "And all in her perfect round baby bump. Why don't you punch yourself in the face." She offered.

"Ugh." I rubbed at my side.

"Let's go get that baby some cheesecake."

An hour later and I was uncomfortable but happy.

"That cheesecake was so worth the pain I'm in right now." I said I was we stood up to leave.

"That it was." She said, standing up and pushing out her stomach. "I have a food baby." She rubbed her flat belly lovingly.

"Ha ha. I'm going to use the restroom. I'll meet you out front."

"Again?" She laughed. "I'll pull the car around front."

I walked about ten feet and stopped as I clumsily dropped my phone on the floor. Before I could bend down to get it, a woman was already handing it back to. I thanked her and as I did so My peripheral vision noticed the table in the corner. Less than twenty feet from where I stood, a man and woman sat close, leaning into each other, kissing sweetly. They were smiling and happy. The first thing that tipped me off was the familiarity of the man's golden hair and strong jawbone.

_No, no. I'm seeing this wrong._

I stared as I willed my heart rate to slow down.

_He would never..._

_Thump, thump_.

To everyone else it looked to be a blissful couple in love. To me, it was pure devastation and betrayal.

_Thump, thump._

My heart sank and my brain was racing trying to come up with a reason for what I was seeing. A man bumped into me and I nearly lost my balance before the man caught me and was apologizing profusely. I turned to leave, glancing at the table in the corner once more and caught the deep blue eyes of James.

_Thump. _

I stared at him, shaking my head as if it would clear the image before me. He stood up to come to me but a feminine hand reached around his bicep to stop him. He paused and looked down to the red-head beside him, my eyes following his path. Victoria sat next to him, leaning in close, and whispering something in his ear before turning to me and giving me a knowing smile.

I bolted out the door as fast as I could feeling my heart thumping in wreckage of the heartbreak.

* * *

**This is an E/B story. Hang in there. I'll post as often as I can.**

**Stupid Bella. She should have worked for Phil. NEVER sleep with the boss. **

**:)**

**-Nik**


	2. Chapter 2

x0x

The worst part about Mondays are getting over the weekends and back to the grind. For me, weekend partying ended in my junior year of college. I had made plenty of mistakes - many of I would never admit to- I had an epiphany of sorts and began to cut the shit and get to work. I never realized how naive I was until I saw James and Victoria.

It hit me later that night as I cried to Rosalie what a hypocrite I was. I should have taken the job from Phil. I could have worked accounting in his office. My work would have shown for itself. Eventually, people would have taken me seriously.

I had ended up ruining my job at H&H anyway. When people find out about the baby, James', they will lose all respect for me. How stupid of me to believe everything James had said. I was wrapped up in love and not thinking clearly. I had always viewed myself much smarter than my recent actions.

I should have listened to my mother. She had tried to tell me this. In fact I am pretty sure she had said "You shouldn't date your boss. You think _they _will take you seriously? Come on, baby girl, use your head."

I really did think they would take me seriously. Mainly because no one knew and maybe part of me had always been happy of that fact and that is why I had never pushed James in the other direction. Or maybe, just maybe, I was embarrassed because though I would not have admitted it, subconsciously I knew I was wrong.

The first flag should have been the fact that he wore a wedding ring the first month I worked there. Though, he told me that the marriage had been over for the last year even though they had tried to make it work for James Jr.- it hadn't.

Of course I had been attracted to him right away but I never thought he would ever feel the same. It was all business until my sixth week there. He had kissed me in his office when we had worked late one night. He had apologized but there was no need my attraction had grown into a full-fledged crush and the only opening I needed was what he had given me- a kiss.

I had found out I was pregnant a few weeks later.

I have always been very smart with numbers, history, and even chemistry. Not with men. I tend to get a little too wrapped up to put it lightly. I usually turn my head the other way when the red flags wave.

I really screwed up this time. I never had another person to think about. I refuse to let anyone hurt my baby. Especially the baby's own father.

I waddled into the bathroom and put some cold water on the towel and dabbed under my eyes hoping that it would help with the puffiness. I did not want to look pathetic at work. I would need to figure out the situation soon. I had planned on working all the way up until I delivered.

I really did not want to see James at work. Or Victoria. Definitely not her.

I took a deep breath and blew it out loudly.

"I can do this," I muttered to myself as I grabbed the keys off the counter and headed out the door only to stop in my tracks as soon as it opened. I looked into those familiar dark-blues.

"What?" I snapped. "You come for a quickie? I'm not your whore."

"Come on, Bella. You know I never thought that." He said as I tried to slam the door in his face but failed because he was already expecting it.

"Leave. I have nothing to say to you." I said. "Why don't you go back to that red-headed slut."

"Don't. Don't do that." I glared at him. "I want to talk...about us."

"Oh. Well, there is no us. Good bye." I pushed on the door again.

"Stop. We can't...theres...a baby." He pushed back on the door. "Fuck! Listen, I fell in love all right. I went about it wrong. I should have told you and I didn't. I'm sorry. I was worried with you so close to the end of your pregnancy. I fucked up."

I was frozen in place. He just told me he fell in love with Victoria. Not me. Any chance of a reconciliation was shattered. Not that I would consider it any way. I was sure he could see the hurt in eyes because he had the decency to look truly remorseful.

"Listen, I've been thinking about the baby. My son, he's near grown, I wasn't even a good father to him. I don't think I would be a good father to this baby either. The baby will need things and I want you to know you can always come to me for whatever you may need for him...or her."

I thawed out at that and an anger I had never felt before lashed through me and I screamed."What the baby _needs_ is its father!"

He sighed in defeat. "Listen, I think it's best if you start your leave now. Take the three months, decide if working for me is really what is best."

"Are you kidding me! You're going to fire me?" I asked, dumbfounded. " This cannot be happening.

"I am not firing you. I just think it would be for the best. Take your leave. You will have an excellent recommendation if you decide you want to leave."

He could not fire me legally but it was exactly what he was trying to do.

"You are the biggest piece of shit on Earth. Get. Out. Now." I tried to say as calmly as I could. "We don't need you."

My baby does not deserve this man. I will do everything it takes to make a perfect life for my baby.

"I'm leaving. If you need anything, call me." He said as he tossed an envelope on my counter and walked out the door.

It took me two full seconds before I screamed. I was so angry that I threw my car keys that were in my hand at the back of the door, and then picked up the envelope he had tossed and threw it across the room only to see money fly out all over the place. That only seemed to make me more upset. He was paying me off!

He did not want to be a father! Probably never did. He lied to me! But the worse part...the realization that my baby no longer has a father to love him or her. No learning to throw a ball in the backyard or father/daughter dances. I was impregnated by a selfish dead-beat.

This is what I get for ignoring the warning signs.

I cried uncontrollably until I felt a pain so sharp in my stomach that I lost my breath and hunched over. I made my way to my couch, looking for my iphone in the cushions. I sat down and tried to relax and breath. It did not help and I began to panic as I realized what was happening. I'd been so upset that I had caused myself to go into pre-term labor.

"Oh no! Oh no! It's okay, baby!" I panted to my stomach.

I could not find my phone and I wondered if I had thrown it with my car keys. I figured I would go to the neighbors across the hall and see if I could borrow their phone to call Rose. As I stepped into the hallway I felt like an idiot. Apartment 18B was vacant.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

Just then two men carrying boxes came around the corner.

"Thank God!" I said to them. "Can I borrow your phone? Please?" I held onto my stomach.

"Eddie! Lady here needs your phone!" He looked over to me. "Oh, shit!" He hurriedly set the boxes down in front of 18B. "I think she's having a baby!"

He grabbed the boxes out of the other mans arms. "Look at her. She's gonna pop! Give her your phone!"

The guy looked ready to pass out as if I were about to lay down in the hallway and give birth.

"Are you alright? Contractions? How far apart are they?" The man handed me his cell phone.

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed it. I went to call Rosalie and groaned.

"How far apart are your contractions?" He asked again.

"I don't know. I don't know. I need my phone. I don't have Rosalie's number memorized. Can you find it in my apartment...by the couch...or door...I couldn't find it. I'm sorry."

"I 'm on it." The other guy disappeared into my apartment as "Eddie" ushered me into his. I was surprised to see he had furniture in it already. He sat me on a couch that was lazily pushed to the side of the door. It was more in the kitchen than the living room.

"Sit." He said just as another contraction hit me. "How far along are you?"

"Almost eight months." I said after I could breathe again.

He blew out a long breath. "Shit."

"Yeah."

"Alright. Here's what we are going to do." He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

He looked at me like I had two heads.

"I need Rosalie."

"I'll have Emmett call her when he finds your phone."

"I don't even know you."

"Sure you do. My name is Edward. I'm your new neighbor." He said as helped me to my feet and once again ushered me through the door. He called out instructions to Emmett as we stepped into the hallway.

Emmet stuck his head out the door and called back, "What's your name lady?"

"Bella."

"Okay, Bella. Rosie will be called." He stepped back into the apartment only to stick his head out again. "It's raining Benjamin's in here!"

Edward looked confused and annoyed at Emmet, who just shrugged.

"Oh, my keys are in there somewhere too. Could you lock it up for me?" I asked.

"Certainly, Little Bella." He grinned and disappeared.

As we made it to the street I realized two things. One, I left a strange man in my apartment and I hoped he did not steal anything. And two, the vehicle that Edward drove was a Uhaul. I was not sure I could climb up into it.

I groaned as another contraction hit me.

"Your contractions are seven minutes apart." He informed me as he looked at his cell phone. "I didn't think of the fact you would have to climb up here." He looked apologetic.

Edward helped me up into the passenger seat and hurried around to the driver's side. "You want to call your husband or boyfriend or something? The baby's father?" He said handing me the phone.

The question caught me off guard and I lied as I shook my head no. "I was artificially inseminated. There is no father."

I do not know why I lied but I felt it was easier to say than the truth.

"Oh, I see," He said, nodding as if he just answered a question that had been plaguing him.

"You see what?" I snapped just as he took off like a bat out of hell. I had to grab onto his arm to catch myself from flying into the door. "What the hell! Slow down!"

"We are kind of in a hurry here. I don't want to deliver a baby in a dirty Uhaul." He said, seriously.

I laughed. "I'm not going to have the baby in the next fifteen minutes. We will make it to the hospital just fine. " I looked over at him and realized for the first time that he was a handsome man about my age. He was copper-haired, green-eyed, great build, he had facial hair which was a no-no in my book. But he was handsome.

He took a turn really fast and I went flying. "Geez! Slow down! Pregnant lady here!" I screamed and then groaned as another contraction hit.

"That was not even five minutes." He said. "And you need to breathe through the contraction. Don't hold your breath."

"I think I just peed my pants." I muttered. "Okay, that happened. I peed myself."

"I think your water just broke. Baby is coming." His voice went low and severe.

Annoyed I gritted, "What would you know Dr. Edward?"

"My father is an OB." He said, "And I was there when my nephew was born."

"Keep your eyes on the road." Was my reply.

Two contractions, a lot of yelling at Edwards driving, which I don't know how we survived being on two wheels around every corner, we arrived at the hospital. Edward stopped the car at the entrance and ran inside. When he returned there were two orderlies and a wheel chair with him. The men helped me out of the truck and into the chair.

Once we were in the doors everything happened so fast that before I knew it I was being prepared to give birth. There was talk of a NICU team being brought in since the baby would be premature. I was so scared that I had grabbed Edwards hand and did not let him go. He was whispering words of support to me.

Then they pulled him out of the room and a little part of me panicked until I heard the nurse call him "Daddy" and gave him scrubs to put on. Three minutes later he was back to holding my hand and I was pushing. I couldn't even focus on thinking about why he was there and holding my hand like James should have been doing.

He was saying things like, "You're doing so good." or "It's okay. You're doing great." After the first twenty times of him talking I screamed for him to shut up. I was grateful to him and I felt bad that I had been nothing but a complete brat since we met. He did not seem to mind.

"Okay, Mom, one more big push and we should have a baby." The doctor said. As soon as the tightening started in my stomach I started to push. "That's good. Keep pushing. Here we go. A little harder. Perfect!"

"Beautiful." Edward muttered just as I heard the small mewls of my baby. "It's a beautiful little girl."

My heart leaped.

I had a daughter.

"We are going to let the NICU team take her and check her over. Someone will be with you shortly to give you an update." The doctor said.

She was still messing with my lower half much to my dismay.

"I want to see her." I cried. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'll be right back." Edward said hurriedly.

When he came back he handed me his phone with a few pictures of the baby on it. "She's beautiful. Perfect." I looked down at the doctor. "When can I hold her?"

"We will know soon. They will keep her in the NICU to keep an eye on her. You will be able to visit her up there real soon."

Just then, Edwards cell phone buzzed and he said, "It's Emmet."

He barely got a few words in and I realized it must be Rosalie because he was talking about the baby. He held the phone out to me. "I think it's your partner."

"My partner?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, Rose." He replied. "She showed up to your apartment."

I grabbed the phone.

Let him believe I am lesbian. Rose will get a kick out of it.

x0x

Now the story can start.


	3. Chapter 3

**x0x**

"Come on, Bella." Rose urged, "You can come back tomorrow to see her."

"I don't want to leave without her." I cried.

"It's only for a few weeks so she can get a bit bigger and stronger. She's actually doing remarkably well." She stated.

I was unconvinced as I looked back at the tubes coming out of my premature newborn. She was being fed through her tiny little nose and had an IV coming out of her head (apparently the only place they could get a vein from her).

She looked like a tiny doll.

That they were torturing.

"She can't be eating enough. I barely produced any milk." I worried.

"She doesn't need much right now." The NICU nurse interrupted. "But you should still pump every couple of hours and bring it in with you. We can supplement with Similac if we need to."

I hated the idea of pumping ever since they brought that damn machine into my hospital room. It was painful, frustrating and annoying. I actually cried.

"We'll get you a good one on the way home," Rose whispered.

I groaned thinking about how sore my nipples were and how much I was not looking forward to the whole breastfeeding thing. The lactation nurse assured me that the pain only lasts for a few weeks.

I nodded. I leaned over carefully to give my little princess a kiss on her cheek. Through my tears, I whispered words of love, healing and a promise to be back bright and early tomorrow.

After Rose followed my lead, we left the hospital that I had been at for two days, with empty arms and a missing piece of my heart.

"I'm thinking Charlie. I think my dad would have liked that." I said to Rose.

We were looking through baby names online. I had yet to name my little angel. I had wanted to name her Elizabeth, a name that James had suggested for a girl but I did not feel it suited her now that she was here.

"I love that name for a girl!" Rose replied genuinely with a smile in her eyes, "I always wanted to name my daughter a boy name, you know, like Ryan or Tyler. Charlie is perfect!"

"Charlie Mae Swan." I said proudly.

"Best name ever." Rose agreed.

"Have you decided if you are going to tell James?" Rose asked, picking at the fuss on the decorative pillow she held.

"I think not. He made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with her." I said, sadly. "He gave me three grand and left." I looked through Roses pictures of baby Charlie on her phone and stopped on my favorite. "It would be better for her to not have a father who could care less. I want her to feel loved and wanted. He won't give her that."

"Maybe you should try to get him to relinquish all rights while he's more willing, now. I'd hate for him to decide he wants her after a few years. It wouldn't be fair." She shook her head at the idea of it.

"To who? Me or Charlie?" I asked.

"Both." She snorted. "I don't want him to hurt either of you that way. I may have only met you last year but you are like a sister to me. I'd kill for you." She said seriously. "And Charlie."

I smiled. "I'd kill for you too, Rose."

A knock on the door interrupted our internet research on custody cases. After discussing it more with Rose, I found it to be the best thing for Charlie. It turned out that Rose had left a message for James, much to my displeasure, about the birth of his daughter.

He had not tried to contact anyone about her well-being.

It was the last proof that I needed to know that he really did not want to be a part of her life. I suppose a part of me was hoping for him to come and beg for forgiveness. It was a useless idea because deep down I knew he never even loved me...or her.

I also did not want to be selfish about this. It was about Charlie not my broken heart. Would it be better to let him in and out of her life? Should I keep a father away from his daughter? The more I thought about it, the more I realized he never talked about his son. He never mentioned him unless it was something about the divorce. He had not asked for shared custody. He did not fight for his son.

He admitted he was a bad father. I wonder if he even knew his sons likes and dislikes or anything about him. I remember him saying once, and I do not know why it did not process, that he had not seen his son in six months. What parent willingly does that? I suddenly felt very sorry for the little boy.

I vowed that would never happen to Charlie. I would find a good husband that would be the perfect father for her. She will be number one in both of our lives.

Rosalie answered the door since I was still recovering even though I told her I was fine. Edward walked in with a handful of lilies. Rosalie turned around and winked at me as she said, "Bringing my woman flowers, Eddie?"

I chuckled at her.

"Just to say congratulations." He responded quickly. "I have something else, too." He said nervously. He walked over and offered me a rectangular photo frame with a pink bow.

It was the photo he had taken for me when Charlie was just born. The first image of her I had seen. I choked up at the thoughtful gesture. "Thank you," I murmured sincerely as a grabbed it.

"Ah, it's nothing." He smiled. "I told my sister the whole story yesterday when she came by my place and she told me to do it. She said every mother needs the first photo framed." He tried to play it off.

Rosalie, who was standing behind him, gave me a look. I was too grateful for my first photo of Charlie to really reflect on what Rose was thinking. Noticing I was trying to stand, Edward held his arm out for me. Thanking him, I grabbed the gift and set the frame up on the mantle next to a photo of my father and I from the summer he passed away.

"Both my Charlie's." I muttered to myself and turned to Edward and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Edward. For everything."

"You're welcome," He hugged me back, patting my back awkwardly.

Rosalie cleared her throat.

"I wanted to thank you as well." Rosalie said in earnest. "Most men would have just called an ambulance and sent her on her way. I'm glad she was not alone."

"Ah, it was a great first meeting. One I doubt any of us will forget." Edward grinned. "Besides, what are neighbors for?"

"Not for stealing each other's ladies." She said precariously but behind his back she was snickering.

"You have it in wrong." Edward repeated.

"No. I don't." Rosalie gritted.

"You do." Edward said calmly.

"What do you know? You want to do it?" She all but yelled. "Have at it, asshole." She climbed out and stepped back.

Edward climbed into the back of the car and unbuckled the seat, rearranged some straps, and re-buckled the entire thing, and gave it a little shake to test it. He looked at Rosalie smugly. She seethed.

"Thank you, guys." I beamed, anticipation vibrating my whole body. I looked at Rosalie, "Let's go!"

Rose nudged her way around Edward to get into the car. Rose did not like Edward. It was more of the fact that the two of them were so much alike than anything. They were both know-it-all's.

"You sure you don't need my help?" Edward asked me while he smirked at Rose.

"I think we got it Edward." I replied. "Thanks for help."

"Anytime, " he said backing up. He bent down to see Rose in the front seat, "Bye, Rose."

"He's so annoying." Rosalie said as we pulled away. "But he has a hot friend."

"Who thinks you're my lesbian partner." We laughed.

"I wonder if they have figured it out yet," she mused. "You would think _they_ would think it weird we don't live together but decided to have a baby through artificial insemination."

"They probably do think it's weird." I agreed. "But I don't want to explain James, you know."

"You don't have to explain anything, Bella." Rosalie advised me.

"I know. I'm just embarrassed," I confessed. "But at least I got something great out of it."

"True."

I did not realize it was going to be so hard being a single mother. The first few weeks were hard because I did not have Charlie at home with me but I still got some sleep. Now, Charlie has been home for a few months and I had not had many nights of restful sleep. At times, I wanted to scream but then I would look down at the perfect face of my sleeping beauty and watch her eyelids flutter and the lack of sleep was worth it. I wasted many times to catch up on some sleep just watching her as she did.

Rosalie had stopped by at the very least every few days to bring me food and to help. My mother had flown in from Phoenix for two weeks and helped in the beginning. I was sad to see her go but always secretly happy. She exhausted me more than Charlie.

Then there was Edward, my neighbor. He was very thoughtful. There were many times he came over, ordered pizza, and just sat and watched a movie with me. We had become close over the last few months.

And I never said it but I knew he had caught on to the fact that Rosalie and I weren't lesbians.

I had taken Charlie for professional pictures this morning and I was beyond exhausted when I walked in the door. I put Charlie in her swing and laid on the couch hoping for a good half-hour of shut eye. When I woke up, it was near five o'clock. I panicked as I realized I had slept for three hours straight. I jumped up to check on Charlie in her swing only to find it empty. A sinking feeling filled my stomach as I ran to check her crib only to find that empty as well**.**

"Oh my God!" I cried. "Charlie!"

So many different scenarios ran through my head. I berated myself being such a horrible mother that I slept through my own daughters kidnapping. Dialing 9-1-1 I ran out my apartment and started pounding on Edwards door screaming for him. I did not know if he was home but I figured he would help.

"Come on," I murmured. Edward opened the door just as the 9-1-1 operator answered, _"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"_

Shocked I did not answer until the operator repeated herself. "Never mind. Sorry." I said as I ended the call.

"Are freaking kidding me?!" I screamed. He put a finger to his lips to shush me and looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms to see if I had roused her.

He maneuvered the door open wider with his foot and gestured for me to follow him inside. He walked back to his couch and sat down, cradling the baby in his arms like a protective father before kissing the top of her head and laying her gently on the baby blanket beside him.

I glared at him, shocked by what I was seeing, and all kinds of pissed off. He stood back up to stand next to me and before he could say anything I was smacking him all over.

"Do you know how worried I was?!" _Smack. _"I thought she was kidnapped!" _Smack_. "I was calling the police!" _Smack_! "I thought I was a horrible mother!" _Smack, Smack_.

"Ow, Bella." He grabbed me to still my hands. "I was babysitting for you." He gave me a glare back. "I was helping you by letting you sleep."

"You scared the shit out of me!"

"You left your door cracked open! I knocked and you didn't answer. She was fussing." He said as if that explained it.

"You could have woken me up!" I gritted.

"You were out cold."

We glared at each other for a long minute before I went to pick up Charlie. As soon as she was in my arms I felt better. I gave her head a little kiss right where Edward had.

Edward followed me as I headed back into my apartment. Once inside, he sat the empty bottle by the sink and turned to me. He had a pink burp cloth over his left shoulder. "I'm sorry you were worried. I did not think about that. I figured it was okay since I was across the hall."

"Just don't do it again." I said before adding, "Thank you."

He was looking at me intensely before he said, "You're welcome."

**x0x**

* * *

**Edward overstepping the boundaries? **

**Time is skipping quickly so I can get to the good stuff.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**NINE MONTHS OLD**

* * *

The last few months have been an emotional roller coaster. I had taken nearly six months off of work to stay home with Charlie but once my savings was nearly depleted I figured it was time to get back to work. So I got a job at Paradigm Tax Group. It was easy to get hired there as it was January and tax season was just starting. Jessica, my boss, was eager to have the extra help. The only problem was that it was only temporary.

I figured that was okay considering doing taxes was not what I wanted to do any way. In college, I had seen myself working to be the Chief Accountant at some ritzy business. It was a great ambition but I had already begun to obliterate it with my very first accountant job.

Recently, I have been questioning my career choice.

The hardest part of going back to work was finding adequate daycare for Charlie. I had looked at three or four recommended daycare's but I just couldn't do it. One night over a glass of wine, I was complaining over the lack of cleanliness, behaved children, or the fact that the ones running the daycare's seemed to be children themselves. Edward had offered to babysit for me.

I had laughed at the idea until I saw the hurt look on his face and realized he was serious.

"You're serious?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah." He said. "Why not? I'm home during the day anyway. Besides," he smiled, "Charlie loves me."

It had not taking me long to decide to consent to it providing the fact that I pay him. He had declined initially but then relented when insisted. Charlie _did_ love Edward and I knew Edward loved Charlie too. That became apparent every time Charlie hit a milestone and he seemed more in awe and excited than me.

In a way it annoyed the hell out of me. The annoyance faded every time a new feeling would creep up and warm my insides. I always pushed those feelings back down. Edward was a great friend and I would never want to ruin that by wishing for something that could never happen. But sometimes watching him with my daughter made me wish he was her father.

I have found it harder over the last few months to keep those feelings hidden. Edward was a devastatingly sexy, twenty-eight year old man. Even though he enjoyed spending time with me and Charlie, I knew there would never be more. He would not ever want to be tied down like that.

_Raising another man's baby. _

Edward dated a woman named Tanya for a month. He worked with her at the restaurant. He said it wasn't serious but I was pretty sure by the death glares she threw me that she was in it more than he was. She had been on her way out of his apartment a few times when I had dropped Charlie off. I hadn't wanted to contemplate her messy hair or the fact that it was eight in the morning. Each time, it felt like a part of my heart sunk.

It was over the course of those few weeks that I had realized that my crush for Edward went a little deeper. I had confessed to Rosalie over a telephone conversation and after a quiet contemplation she said I needed to get out and date . I agreed. I needed the distraction.

"I'm serious." I said as I headed out the door. "No more chocolate. Last time, she was covered in it and ended up with a tummy ache."

"But I bought her favorite kind." Edward pouted at Charlie in his arms. He whispered "pudding" into Charlie's ear and she giggled.

"She can have a bite," I said as Edward picked Charlie's hand up for a hi-five.

"Okay, I promise," Edward ushered me out the door. "Go out on your date.  
I have the Backyardigans DVD and chocolate. We are good."

"All right, " I smiled up at Edward, "Thank you." I leaned to peck a kiss on Charlie's cheek and headed down the hall to the elevator.

I met Rosalie in the parking lot and climbed into her red BMW. We were meeting our dates at a fancy restaurant called Massimo's. I had never met the man, Tyler, that Rose had set me up with. Rose had been seeing one of the doctors from the hospital and Tyler was a friend of his.

"So, " Rose started, "Are you nervous?"

"A little." I confessed. "I haven't been on a date in two years. James never took me out." I glanced at Rose knowing she hated James. "He couldn't."

"He's a douche." She said. "Did your lawyer finally finish the paperwork?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm not looking forward to that meeting."

"Are you scared he won't sign them?" She asked.

"Not really. I just don't want to see him."

"You want me to go with?"

"It's probably better I do it alone." I stated.

"Bella has experience in that." Rosalie informed. "H&H dealt with Business law." Her eyes grew big and she tipped her head slightly towards Tyler for me to start talking.

Finally.

Tyler was an attractive man; Tall and a tad bit heavy but not unhealthy. The fact that I just listened to him talk about himself for the last hour is what was the turn-off. Rosalie could tell I was annoyed and had tried to steer the conversation toward me.

"Yes. " I forced a smile toward Tyler. "They dealt with many things."

"Oh, really?" he said, "I'll tell you, my lawyer doesn't know his left hand from his right. Perhaps I'll give H&H a call."

I glared at Rosalie. The last thing I wanted was to send James clients.

"What is it you do there, Bella?" He asked me.

"I used to do accounting there, bookkeeping mainly, though he did have me go over clients files to look for any deception from time-to-time." I said.

"Used to?" he questioned. "What is it you do now?"

"Taxes." I told him.

He gave me a face as if I had somehow lost a few points. I shrugged and muttered, "It's not so bad." Even though that was a lie.

"Why did you stop working at H&H?" He asked.

"Actually, I had a..."

"It was only a temporary job." Rosalie butted in, effectively cutting me off.

I gave her a look in which she returned.

_Don't say anything about Charlie,_ her gaze said.

I guess she was right. It would not do to bring up my child on a first date even if there would not be a second. There would be too many awkward questions about her paternity. I honestly still tell people I was artificially inseminated. Not even Edward knew the truth and he was the next closest friend I had here in Seattle.

One night, when Edward had finally asked me about my sexual orientation, he had asked about Charlie's father. I had told him a good friend of mine from Arizona had donated his semen. My friend, Jasper, was both amused and horrified at the idea of me using him in my lie. I had lied because I did not want him to think badly of me for sleeping with a married man. A man, who cheated on his mistress, with another.

Edwards opinion of me mattered.

I looked back over to Tyler and forced another smile as I listened to his story about something or another at his company picnic over the next twenty minutes.

"This is it," I said as we stopped in front of my door, 17B.

Rosalie owed me big. She had wanted to leave with Dr. Demetri Volturi and I fell into her plan by allowing Tyler to drop me off. He talked about himself the entire car trip. I was ready to scream.

"It was nice meeting you," I said. "Thank you for dinner."

"Yeah," he said huskily, leaning into me and looking hungrily down at my lips. I cringed inwardly. "I'm hoping we can do it again sometime."

"Sure," I said too quickly as I managed to shuffle to the side. "Call me sometime."

It was an awkward farewell.

When I walked into the apartment, I was surprised to find all of my extra blankets and sheets hanging off of everything, tenting the living area. I laughed at the childishness of it. I peaked in through the side and sure enough Edward was cradling Charlie on his stomach as they both slept soundlessly under the pavilion of sheets.

There were toys strewn about and an empty pudding snack container lying next to them. I looked at them and smirked sadly. For the hundredth time, I wished Edward was Charlie's father. He was so perfect.

I took my shoes off and crawled into the tent. I grabbed one of the pillows and quietly wedged myself up against the couch. I spent a good amount of time admiring the view and pretending that we were a real family.

I reached out my hand to trail my fingers through Charlie's curls. When I looked back to Edward, he was watching me with a questioning look in his eyes. Neither one of us spoke as he gently laid Charlie between us.

I assumed he would leave but I was pleasantly surprised when he scooted closer to Charlie and closed his eyes.

The last thought I had was that I wished for all my nights to be like this.

I awoke to a little monkey climbing all over me. "Mom, mom, mom," the tiny voice repeated.

"Don't wake mommy up yet, Charlie." Edward whispered as he picked up the crawling monkey.

I kept my eyes closed as I listened to Edward rustle around the kitchen. A few minutes later I heard a buzzing sound and then him murmuring "hello". I eavesdropped on his conversation wondering who could be calling him so early.

I could hear the high-pitched talking as Edward listened.

"Alice, calm down," I heard him stepping towards the front door and opening it. "I'm right here."

"Thank Heavens!" She exclaimed loudly. "I thought you had forgotten. I was about to have a panic attack."

"Is that not what you just did?" He teased and added, "Hi buddy!" The voices getting a little fainter as Edward must have closed the door a little.

But a small voice still bounced around the room excitedly, "Hi Uncle Edward! I brought my cape and my light saber! Just like you said to! Remember? Remember how you said we could battle at the park? You still have your light saber, right?"

"Whoa! Slow down buddy." Edward said quietly. "Of course, I remember."

I opened my eyes and sat up. Edward had left the door opened only a crack as he was in the hall talking to his sister Alice. I stood up, stretching, and a little giggle came from the table. Charlie sat in her high chair playing with an empty bowl. I made a face at her effectively receiving another giggle. As I walked closer to the door to say hello to Alice and her son Thomas, I heard Edward mutter, "It isn't like that and you know it. She's a friend. That's it."

"Just be careful with her, E." Alice whispered, "She's been hurt. I can see it even if she won't admit it." There was a long pause.

"I know." He agreed.

"Be careful with Charlie too." She said sincerely. "She's not yours."

I wished I could see Edwards face because he did not respond to Alice. I went back to Charlie and pretended I did not hear anything. I grabbed a banana and started dicing half of it.

I wondered about the conversation. _Be careful with me?_ Did Alice think I would hurt Edward because I had been hurt? Was she psychoanalyzing me? How could she see that I had been hurt? I had handled the entire situation really well. I only cried on particularly trying days.

I would never hurt Edward.

Why would I?

Thomas ran into the kitchen as I gave the diced up bananas to Charlie. Charlie giggled at him as he went right up to her and grabbed a tiny banana off her tray and over exaggerated the delicious taste of it. Charlie was in a fit of giggles.

"Hi Charlie! Hi Bella!" He beamed. "You guys want to go to the park with me and my uncle? We are going to have a light saber battle." He said, his blue eyes shining bright.

I laughed at his joy.

"I even have a cape. And that makes me much cooler."

"I have a cape too." I said to him. "And so does Charlie."

He gasped, eyes growing wide. "Do you have light sabers too?"

"No, but I do have superpowers." I said conspiratorially. "Laser beams come out of my eyes."

"I see," he nodded. "You can be on my team!" He turned around to Edward. "You get the baby."

Edward, who had just walked into the room smiled at him. "Is that so?" He said. "I'll have you know that Charlie has the best superpower of them all."

"She does?" He asked, "What is it?"

"Cutenes," He said in mock seriousness. "You can't help but smile at her." He said nonchalantly. "She is an enemy that makes you happy. You could never hurt her. Like a sad kitten. And that, my caped nephew, makes it easier for us to win." Thomas laughed hysterically as Edward picked him up and tickled him.

I laughed at the looks we were getting. Edward had on a Dracula cape, Thomas in a sparkly blue magicians cape, and Charlie and I were twins in caped super girl outfits.

Edward and I had decided to take the kids to an indoor facility since the weather was too cold. Edward and I were obnoxious with the kids and after our light saber battle ended, we spent a long time in the ball pit with Charlie. Edward was burying himself and pulling me down with him causing Thomas to think he needed to save me.

After a few minutes, Thomas decided it wasn't worth it and sat in the corner trying to teach Charlie to say "ball" as he threw them to her. I could feel Edward staring at me as I laughed at the two of them together.

We were still partially buried in colorful balls, sitting to where one of my legs lay on his, so when I turned to look at him, his mouth was mere inches from mine. I don't know what compelled me to do it, especially since I heard Alice's warning this morning, but I leaned in and pressed my lips against his.

As if it were the most natural thing to do.

Immediately my heart began to race and I felt panic at my actions until he started to kiss me back.

I wasn't prepared for the intensity of it. I could feel his passion, his need, his adoration, and more as he took control of my lips and his warm velvety tongue made its way to caress mine.

I could feel the shift in the air. The changes to the both of us. It overwhelmed me so completely that I was relieved when someone yelled, "Get a room", at the same time Thomas said, "I am so telling my mom."

Overwhelmed by the moment, and panic threatening to seize me, I muttered something about changing Charlie's diaper and made my escape.

Only to betray myself by glancing back into Edwards disappointed gaze.

* * *

**This story is not going to be that long. 10 chapters max. I really don't have the time to dedicate to it for it to be any longer. Any typos and grammatical errors are mine and I hope they aren't too bothersome. I do try to look over it. **

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I can't believe you!" Rose shouted. "You need to go do it. Today."

"It's been a difficult week." I whined. "I didn't want to add to the stress. I plan on going on my lunch break."

"Good." She said. "Be strong, Bella. Make sure that douche signs over his rights."

"I will." I promised. "Why should he have any? She's nine months old and he never once asked about her. He'll be sorry if he refuses."

"Are you really going to contact his ex-wife if he doesn't?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered. "He won't want me to because he stands to lose too much he actually cares about. Charlie is way better off without him."

"Good." She said.

"You know, I almost told Edward about James yesterday" I confided. "I can't believe we kissed. We have not even talked about that, you know. But he was asking me questions about Jasper and I started to feel really guilty."

"Ha, ha. You should!" She expressed disapproval. "I told you months ago to tell him the truth. You never should have made that up to begin with." She gasped. "You are never going to believe who just walked in here right now."

"Who?" I asked.

"Emmett," she whispered. "And he looks yummy." There was a short pause as I heard Emmett greeting Rosalie before she said goodbye and hung up on me.

I glanced at a picture of Charlie on my desk as I powered down my computer. I was excited to see James and finally get him to sign these papers. He didn't know that I sought to get his rights terminate and I wondered if he would even care. He was definitely a smooth talker and I would have to be careful to not fall into that trap again.

I had all sorts of scenarios played out in my head. For instance, if he begged to see Charlie, I would not even show him a picture. I did not even want to tell him her name but, unfortunately, they were on the documents he had to sign. And no matter what I would never agree to any sort of relationship with him ( you know, if the red-headed slut dumped him or whatever) if he decided to come crawling back.

"Wish me luck," I told picture Charlie.

H&H was just as I had left it; cold and musty despite the pretty decor. As I made my way to James' office, I made a big show as I stepped up to Victoria who sat frozen, staring daggers at me.

"Hello, Vicky." I said sweetly. "Still a receptionist, I see. Can you do me favor and let James know I'm here?" I gave her my very own bitch-glare.

"He's not here. So you might as well turn your K-Mart ass around and leave." She quipped.

KMart? This skirt was Versace! And the boots were Jimmy Choos! She obviously did not know her fashion!

"Right, well, here's the thing. I have very important documents for him to sign regarding my daughter. So you will either let him know I am here, " I leaned in closer, "Or I can make a big scene."

She glared at me and dialed into the office. I smirked at her as she nodded at the door and I whispered, "How does it feel to be kept a dirty little secret?"

As soon as I walked into the office, James looked over to me and then down at the papers on his desk and asked, "How much do you need?"

"Nothing." I said throwing my document on top of his. I was happy to know that James held no pull on me. Of course, he was still attractive but the pain he caused me and the true side of his personality made him revolting. "I'll just need a signature where I highlighted."

He looked up at me, surprised, and then back at the paper in front of him. "What is this?" He asked as he began to read. "You want me to relinquish my rights?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" I asked incredulously. "The man who has yet to ask me anything of his very own daughter. She's nine months old. You don't even know her name."

"I was plann.."

"Bullshit. Sign it so I can leave and never see you again." I crossed my arms. "Sooner rather than later."

"Bella..." he started.

"Don't talk." I interrupted. "If you don't sign these papers I will call your wife."

"That's blackmail!" He stood up angrily.

"I don't care." I shouted. "I won't have you hurting her. You can't be a father whenever you feel like it. It isn't fair to her. It's better for her to never know disappointment from you."

He was incensed but quiet.

"I did not put you on the birth certificate. We could do a paternity test if you want to but I don't really see the point as you are not getting any rights any way."

"I'm not signing this today." He said. "I will, however, go over it with my own lawyers." He looked at me, really looked at me, and sighed as he sat down and swiveled in his chair. He was quiet for a moment with his back to me as he gazed out the window. "It's a big decision for me Bella. I always thought somehow I would be a part of her life. I've made mistakes but I...need time to think this over."

"Seriously, James? You're going to play the Maybe-I-Wanna-Be-A-Daddy card?" I gritted and then threw in a jab. "Are you a father to your son?"

He swiveled back around. "Don't talk about things you don't know about."

"Really?" I mocked. "I'm pretty sure I know. I've watched you miss out on everything for Charlie. I can only imagine how your son feels."

"I'll have an answer for you by the fifteenth." He ignored me.

That was two weeks away!

"No, James. You'll have an answer for me by next Friday. That's the eighth. A full week." I said heatedly. "Or I will call your wife."

As I went push open the door he said, "Are you doing this because you're scared I _might _hurt Charlie or because I _did _hurt you?"

"Both." I said. "I don't want Charlie to ever feel like she isn't good enough for you. If you can't love her now, you'll never be able to. She deserves to only know an unconditional love, not a selfish one."

With that I left the office, ignoring Victoria's glaring as I did.

I cried when I got into the car because he was right on questioning my motives. Charlie was my top priority but the vengeance side of me wanted to see James hurt for what he did to me. What did that say about me? Should I forget my own emotions and allow Charlie to be caught in his revolving door and be there for her when she cries? Or should I continue to nip it in the bud and not allow her to feel that pain.

For the first time, I was questioning if I was right in making him sign over his rights.

"She's finally sleeping." I told Edward as I sat beside him on the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie? Or are you going to bed?"

"I can watch a movie." He grabbed the remote off the side table. "Let's see what is on Netflix."

"A comedy." I said. "I'll make us some popcorn."

When I returned to the couch, Edward was laying down but scooted back so I could lay in front of him. It was an intimate position and a debated whether or not it was a good idea since we still had not talked about the kiss.

I decided to follow his instructions, and lay next to him. I positioned the bowl in front of me and he wrapped his arm around my waist so he could get to it.

"You're crunching in my ear, Edward." I chided as the movie began. "It's why I hate the theater." I told him. "I can hear every one crunching popcorn."

He laughed. "You're such a little hypocrite." He said as he tickled my side. "I've been listening to you crunch popcorn for five minutes."

"Well, it's okay when I do it." I owned up to my double standards. "I don't annoy myself."

We both laughed and before I knew it Edward had me pinned beneath him on the couch. He was still tickling me but the playfulness faded into lust as I looked up into his bright green eyes.

"Bella," he whispered as he leaned down and devoured my mouth with his.

His kisses were so wonderful they were devastating. I let him guide me into the most passionate and slow kiss of my life. I was so turned on that my hands started roaming down his torso, I felt every part of his body as if I were trying to burn the memory of it into my brain. His hands were doing the same under my shirt with his thumb grazing the underside of my right breast.

I took my hand lower until I felt the hard ridge of my target. He repositioned himself so I had a better angle to work with. I took advantage and unbuttoned his jeans and put my greedy hand right where it wanted to be. I wrapped my small hand around what had to be the most glorious cock I had ever felt. "Holy shit," I muttered at the same time he did.

I stroked from base to tip, twisting my wrist slowly, repeatedly. The only sounds in the room was Edwards ragged breathing.

Edwards hand grazed down my side to the top of my pants, drawing light circles over my lower abs, before he slowly pushed under the elastic and pulled the sides down, while I shimmied out of them.

He returned his hand to my core and as soon as I felt his fingers graze my most sensitive part, I nearly convulsed.

His hand went lower over my mound before he pushed one finger between my folds expertly rubbing where I needed him. Minutes passed and I couldn't focus on what was in my hand any longer.

But there was no need. Edward pulled away his most glorious part away from me as he moved down my body. His free hand pushed my shirt up and over my breasts. Knowing what he wanted I pulled my shirt off quickly.

His mouth was on my breast before the shirt was on the floor. My nipple peaked as his mouth covered it. He moved to the next one and did the same.

His other hand still caressed me thoroughly as he began to push into me, slowly moving and curling his finger in and out, with his thumb rubbing my clit. I couldn't help but moan and that only spurred him on to add another finger.

Then his tongue replaced his thumb and soon I screamed out his name in the most earth shattering orgasm of my life.

He crawled back up to face me with a smug grin on his face.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." He murmured, pecking my face with a kiss.

I stilled his face with my hands and guided him into another kiss. I kissed with as much intensity as he gave me. After a few minutes of my hands roaming and caressing everywhere I could touch, I asked him to take his clothes off.

"Eager aren't you?" He said as he began to strip. But he did not wait for an answer because his tongue was in my mouth and I was pushing him on his back. His hands skimmed my naked sides from breast to hip.

"I don't sleep around, Bella." Edward said. "I don't sleep with people unless I'm serious about them."

He was trying to tell me something but I was too dense to get it. The only thing that came out was, "Tanya?"

"I never actually had sex with her." He confessed.

"What are you trying to say?"I asked. "That you don't want to have sex?" I made a point to look down at his soldier standing at attention and raised an eyebrow. "Or that you need to make sure that I know you aren't serious about me?"

"You really don't see it, do you?" Edward asked sounding disappointed. "Were you so hurt by Charlie's father that you can't see when someone actually cares about you?"

I pushed off him to stand up. "You should just go."

"Why are you so mad?" He asked. "I was trying to reassure you of me. I was telling you I care about you. That I'm serious. I want us to be something, Bella. I don't want to just be the babysitter. I want you." He confessed, "And I want you to want the same thing too."

"Edward..." I started. But he shook his head and pulled his pants on ignoring me.

"Forget it." He said walking to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"..I want that too." I whispered as the door clicked closed behind him.

And then I was left to wallow in my own stupidity.


End file.
